If You're A Bird, I'm A Bird
by alexwishington
Summary: New Directions have their first ever Pre-Nationals slumber party to celebrate their impending win, but all Blaine is focused on is sliding down the hall in a pair of rainbow socks.


Rating: A very heavy PG-13? I don't know it's really hard for me to rate things that doesn't have loads of porn in it so…

Words: 3,575

Warnings: Fluff and Blaine acting like the child he is.

Spoilers: None because we haven't gotten to Nationals yet.

Summary: New Directions have their first ever Pre-Nationals slumber party to celebrate their impending win, but all Blaine is focused on is sliding down the hall in a pair of rainbow socks.

A/N: I wrote this in my thirst for some fluff. And I got the idea off of one of Andrea's (Redsolokurt on tumblr) anons. It's just fluff. No real plot. There is a part two, but it is yet to be written because I really suck at writing New Directions. So enjoy and let me know that you think.

* * *

><p>"So there is no way we're going to have sex tonight?" Blaine asks, glancing at his boyfriend, perched at the edge of his bed, folding a red and black plaid blanket.<p>

"No, Blaine. We can't fool around with the rest of the glee club in the room," Kurt replies, and Blaine groans loudly.

"But we're going to be in an empty school. We can go somewhere else."

"No, they'd notice we're gone," Kurt says resolutely, and Blaine releases a defeated sigh.

"Fine," he grumbles, pouting prominently.

Tonight is the very first New Directions pre-nationals slumber party. Rachel had suggested that the group should be together the night before they fly out to New York to just have fun and not worry about the competition, and the entire glee club had agreed. They've been working themselves to the bone these past couple of weeks and a night of worry free fun sounds like the perfect way to relax.

When they were deciding where to hold it, Rachel had immediately banned them from using her basement, claiming that her dads were still pretty pissed at her for trashing the basement and polishing off their liquor stash (Rachel had confessed bout the party last year because she felt guilty and could not keep anything from her dads) and nobody else volunteered their house.

They were about to give up when Finn suggested that they have it at the school. They can just bring a big rug so they won't be sleeping on the linoleum and can bring their sleeping bags. He also suggested that Mr. Schue can get them in and that's where Santana had spoken up. She had said that having a teacher there would just kill their buzz and instead suggested that someone steal or as Santana put it, borrow his key.

That someone turned out to be Puck, who had Sam distract Mr. Schue while he snuck into his office and grabbed the key to the school, to the choir room, and to the bathroom because…yeah.

They agreed to limit themselves to the choir room and the hall outside, and to get cabs to the school so that they could go from the school to the airport in the morning.

Which is why after school they had all rushed back to their respective houses to collect their sleeping bags and suitcases before they met back at the school at 7:00 o'clock with their assigned snacks.

Kurt had rushed home, grabbed his things, made sure he had everything three times, gave his dad and Carole a huge hug and a kiss each while promising that he would call plenty, then drove off to Blaine's house.

When Kurt got there Blaine was still in the process of packing his clothes for the morning, his sleeping bag atop his bed next to his favorite blanket.

Kurt is really looking forward o the sleepover actually. He loves to hang out with the Glee club in any way and they were the most fu when they were slightly intoxicated, which Kurt is certain they'll be. Puck is bound to bring booze and really, Kurt doesn't mind. He wants to have fun and let loose and if that involves having a bit of alcohol then so be it.

One thing he was not going to d tonight is have sex.

Don't get him wrong, he loves sex, possibly more than Blaine, but there is no way he's going to get down and dirty in school with the New Directions in the vicinity.

Blaine can pout all he wants, but Kurt is sticking to his decision. They'll have plenty of time to fuck like animals in New York since the club has enough money this year to be able to afford more than two rooms.

Kurt and Blaine had basically established that they were going to share a room and nobody argued with them. Not even Mr. Schue surprisingly.

"If it makes you feel any better," Kurt says, standing up. "We can fuck all night when we get to New York."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," Blaine murmurs, reaching out to wind his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You sex addicted dork," Kurt giggles, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling away completely. "Finish packing then we'll kiss."

"I'm basically done," Blaine says eagerly, already reaching out for Kurt. "Oh wait, I need my fuzzy socks."

Kurt glances at him strangely. "Your fuzzy socks?"

"Yeah. I want to slide across the hall. Can you imagine how fun that would be?"

Kurt stares at his boyfriend, baffled by Blaine's response. Having fuzzy socks is fine, but using them to slide around like a child is another thing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asks, going to his sock drawer and digging through it until he pulls out two pairs of fuzzy socks. One black and white, and another more weathered pair that despite being a bit faded are still a very bright rainbow color.

"Because you just pulled out a pair of very rainbow socks," Kurt says, his eyes bugging slightly, and Blaine chuckles.

"They're my favorite actually," he informs.

"Why?" Kurt asks curiously.

"Because they're the pair my brother gave to me when I came out to him," Blaine says simply, and Kurt gasps lightly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I came out to my brother when I was fifteen. He gave me a hug and said that it was okay, that he still loved me and the next day he came home and gave me these." Blaine shakes the rainbow socks a little.

"Aww," Kurt murmurs, smiling lightly. "And the black and white ones?"

"I got these when my rainbow ones got weathered. I don't wear them every day, only on special occasions. Like when I feel down, I'll throw a pair on and slide on the wood in the den," Blaine informs, and Kurt giggles.

"That's all you do with them? Blaine Anderson you are a child," he teases, thought he says it in an adoring tone.

"Hey say what you want, sliding down the hall is fun and fuzzy socks are cozy," Blaine defends, moving to place both pair of socks in his bag. "There. I am officially done." he grins, and reaches out for his boyfriend once again growling playfully.

Kurt releases a high pitched giggle, and lets himself be pulled down to Blaine's bed by his growling boyfriend, who immediately attaches himself to Kurt's neck and begins to suck on the creamy skin lightly.

"It's 6:30, I think we have enough time to-" Before Blaine can finish his sentence, Kurt is already rolling them over and working on the buttons of Blaine's shirt.

"I'm going to fuck you quickly so you can shut up, okay? But we have to be quiet," he says, exposing Blaine's chest to his greedy lips.

"You're talking about m-me," Blaine groans, arching into Kurt's touch. "And besides, my parents aren't home. Dinner party at one of my dad's business partners house."

"Good. I really love it when you scream," Kurt whispers, his hands moving down Blaine's body to the front of his jeans.

* * *

><p>The boys make it to the school late, although completely refreshed. After they both came once Blaine had refused to let Kurt pull out of him until he made him come again, and really, how could Kurt refuse him when he looked so damn flushed and wanton?<p>

It's fine though because most of the glee club aren't even there yet. The only ones here are Puck, Rory, Artie, Sugar, Sam and Mercedes. The single ones, Kurt notices. Did all the other couples want to have sex before tonight too?

"Hey where are all the other couples?" Puck says when they get to the choir room. "Certainly they should have been with you guys."

"No," Blaine says. "Have you tried calling them?"

"No, that hadn't occurred to me, Puck says sarcastically. "We called them and they said they were on their way like ten minutes ago."

"Then just wait," Kurt says simply, and Puck throws him a glare before sighing in defeat.

Kurt rolls his eyes, and moves to pick his spot. The floor was already covered by a rather large flowered rug and the people who were there had already picked their spots. Kurt decides on the corner near the piano where no one had a sleeping bag and lays his stuff down.

"Hey you I got us a spot," he calls over his shoulder, and Blaine rushes to his side.

"Cool," he says and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles and glances around. Puck was clearly here early and Kurt can tell because there's a table set up with an assortment of drinks and mixers and another table with chips and a few sodas.

Kurt reaches into his bag and pulls out the most recent issue of Vogue, perching himself on the piano bench to read, Blaine taking a seat next to him.

The rest of the group start filing in ten minutes later with Rachel and Finn arriving last, their faces slightly flushed. Kurt glances up from his magazine briefly to nod in hello to each of them before diving back in to the spread with a very handsome Joseph Gordon-Levitt running around in amazing looking suits with a leggy brunette model, Blaine commentating every so often.

"Where the hell where you guys?" Puck asks as the couples pick their spots on the floor, and drop off their snacks off on the table.

"Getting ready," Rachel says, and Puck rolls his eyes.

"Having sex more like," Kurt whispers to Blaine m who widens his eyes.

"You think?" he murmurs, his eyes going back to the magazine.

"Mhhm, Rachel Berry is never late to anything, and lately she's been late to a bunch of things in favor of having sex with my brother," Kurt replies, glancing up to make sure his and Blaine's conversation is still very much private. Rachel and Finn are getting drinks, Puck is working the stereo, and everybody else is either pigging out on snacks or talking to each other.

"You really sound like you know a lot about her sex life," Blaine asks curiously, and Kurt looks over at him.

"Unfortunately. That girl cannot stop talking about it. 'Oh my god, Kurt, Finn is the sweetest lover' 'I can't believe I was so nervous about having sex with Finn, it's so great,'" he says in a perfect Rachel voice. "I know we're close, but her sex life is not a topic I ever want to broach…ever. It would be nice if Rachel would get the hint."

Blaine giggles loudly, bringing his hand up to his mouth to stifle the noise, and Kurt shoves him playfully.

"Shut up, it's horrible to have to hear Rachel have to explain how straight sex works when I am cringing and wishing that a bolt of lightning would hit her," Kurt says, cringing in disgust. "I know how straight sex works just fine. I overheard my dad give Finn 'the talk' and god, I wish I hadn't," he says, answering Blaine's unasked question.

"Okay guys," Puck calls, and everybody directs their attention to him. "It is my honor to announce that the first ever New Directions pre-Nationals slumber part has officially started."

Cheers and whistles erupt from every direction and after a celebratory toast the slumber party is officially underway.

It isn't like Rachel's party at all. It's more tame and laid back. Everybody clearly doesn't want to get completely hammered because that would mean having a hangover the next morning and that is something they did not want to deal with.

Instead they eat and dance around, only drinking alcohol sparsely.

"So, not as wild as the last New Directions party," Blaine comments, handing Kurt a red solo cup full of homemade lemonade that Mercedes brought.

"I know. I'm surprised actually, but relieved too. I really didn't want a hangover," Kurt says, taking a dainty sip from the cup to make sure that Blaine, or anybody else for that matter, didn't spike it.

He glances out to the middle of the room, where half of the club is dancing around to the beat of the music. Mercedes is talking to Sam over in the corner, their faces close. Finn and Rachel were making heart eyes at each other, and Santana was looking through her overnight bag, pulling out her pajamas.

"Alright, bitches, pajama time then form a circle for truth or dare," she announces, and everybody makes to grab their PJ's before exiting the room to change. Except Brittany, who begins to strip in the middle of the room, and Rory who's gawking openly at her.

"You'd think that Santana would have enough sense to pull Brittany to a bathroom," Kurt chuckles, shaking his head. He grabs his own overnight bag and looks at Blaine expectantly.

"Come on," he says, and Blaine says nothing. Instead he grabs Kurt's hand and his bag, and leads him to a deserted corridor and begins to undress him.

"Blaine, I said no sex!" Kurt protests, pulling away from his boyfriend reluctantly.

The urge to fool around in school has always been Kurt's dirty little secret. When he was thinking about things he wanted to try, sexually, his mind always kept going back to the idea of exhibitionism. He spent a great deal of time thinking about how hot it would be to fool around in a place where it was so easy to catch them.

But he can't fulfill his fantasy now. No matter how tempting it is, Kurt does not want to get caught by anybody in New Directions. Especially Santana. God knows her big mouth will never shut up about it.

"I'm not trying to have sex with you," Blaine says, his fingers still working deftly at Kurt's shirt.

"Then…" Kurt says, then glances at the clothes on the floor where Blaine dropped them. "Oh. Pajamas."

"Mhhm," Blaine murmurs, pushing Kurt's shirt off of his shoulders. Kurt pushes Blaine away softly, smiling as he grabs his pajama shirt.

"You get dressed then,' he orders and Blaine salutes him, earning him a giggle and a push.

Kurt changes swiftly, trying to ignore Blaine staring openly at his ass. He cannot get tempted into dropping down to his knees and risk getting caught by Santana.

Blaine smirks, gives Kurt's ass a quick smack and changes into his pajamas; a pair of plaid cotton pants, and a black Beatles shirt.

Kurt simply stares at him, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. He loves when Blaine wears his silk pajamas, but he simply foes crazy fro when Blaine wears a simple t-shirt and cotton pants. This is more Blaine. The silk is Kurt, and Blaine is more of a cotton guy.

Clearly Blaine knew that he wasn't going to get laid at this slumber party so he decided to pull out the plaid pajama bottoms that drive Kurt insane.

That bastard.

Blaine sits down on the floor and proceeds to slide the rainbow pair of fuzzy socks, a look of adoration coming to his face.

"You're going for the heirloom pair," Kurt asks, slightly rubbing his face. He bumped up his skincare routine to this afternoon since he knows that there's no way in hell that he's going to do it in the school bathroom.

"I feel bright tonight," Blaine grins, standing up and sliding experimentally on the floor. "Hmm," he hums to himself before taking off in a sprint and stopping suddenly, letting himself slide across the floor, breaking out in a delighted giggle when he breaks against the lockers.

"COWABUNGA!" He yells as he takes off again, giggling like a three year old on the slide down at the park. "Come on Kurt, try this!"

"Blaine," Kurt sighs exasperatingly. "Stop running around. You're going to hurt yourself."

Even though Blaine looks completely adorable running around in his little socks, waving his arms in the air as if it'll give him more speed, he really needs to stop. He knows that Blaine doesn't really have a high tolerance for pain, and he's bound to slip and fall on his face if he keeps this up.

"But Kurt, superheroes can't get hurt," Blaine says in a sing song voice before taking off again.

"So now you're a superhero?" Kurt asks, running off after him.

"I always was a superhero," Blaine says matter-of-factly, :I just chose not to show myself until now."

"Oh really?" Kurt says, deciding to play along. "So is your superhero alias Birdman?" he asks sarcastically, and Blaine looks over to give him a reproachful look.

"Birds fly, Kurt. I'm sliding," he states.

"But you're waving your arms like a bird," Kurt counters, and Blaine freezes, looking out to nothing in particular, pursing his lips methodically.

"Hmmm."

"Kurt looks at him, watching his face go from confusion to realization. It was actually quite comical, and it made Kurt want to reach out and ruffle Blaine's hair like he always did when his boyfriend was acting dorky.

"Stop thinking so hard, your hair will catch on fire," Kurt teases, leaning against the cool lockers.

"What do you prefer I be? A bird or a superhero?" Blaine asks seriously, turning to look at Kurt, his hazel eyes wide.

"Is this a serious question?" Kurt says, eyebrows knitting together.

"Just answer it."

"A bird," Kurt answers with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Because you were already a superhero to me, so I pick bird."

Blaine smiles softly before flapping his arms slowly, a look of determination on his face.

"Blaine, what are you thinking?" Kurt asks apprehensively.

"Say I'm a bird," Blaine demands, his arms gaining speed.

"What are you- are you kidding me? The Notebook?" Kurt laughs. "Are you asking me to quote The Notebook?"

"Say I'm a bird," Blaine repeats more insistently. "You said you preferred it if I was a bird now say it."

"Fine, you're a bird. You're a beautiful bird," Kurt replies, rolling his eyes.

Blaine releases a delighted squeal and runs toward Kurt, slipping right before he throws himself into his boyfriends arms.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps, bracing himself against the locker behind him.

"Now say you're a bird," Blaine whispers against Kurt's neck, peering up at him through his long lashes.

"If you're a bird, I'm a bird," Kurt says without hesitation, and Blaine gives him that look. The look that he always gets when he tells Kurt he loves him. That look he gets when they spend an afternoon snuggling on the couch watching A Star Is Born while Kurt assures him that that'll be him one day. That look he gets when they're lying in bed after having sex.

Kurt loves it when Blaine gives him that look. He loves how it says so much while saying so little. Loves the way Blaine's eyes change from green to gold and the way his nose crinkles when he smiles.

When Blaine gives him that look, Kurt falls deeper in love with him.

"You'd make the most beautiful bird ever," Blaine says sincerely, leaning into Kurt's fingers on his cheek. "Put the other birds to shame."

Kurt chuckles, pressing a feather light kiss to Blaine's nose. It's a small, simple gesture, but the smile on Blaine's face tells Kurt that it's not a simple gesture to him.

"You would make a prettier bird," Kurt tells him, and Blaine smiles, tilting his face up to press his lips to Kurt's. The kiss goes from chaste to passionate in .3 seconds, with Kurt plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth, licking at every single surface of that warm cavern.

"Oh, Wa-a-a-nky," comes Santana's voice, and Kurt and Blaine pull away from each other with a wet smack, Kurt turning to face the Latina with the bitchiest expression he can muster.

Santana is standing a little away in her too-skimpy-to-be-appropriate-for-a-slumber-party silk camisole and matching shorts combo, with an amused expression, Brittany beside her in basically the same getup.

"You didn't have to stop," she says, popping a piece of Cracker Jack into her mouth.

Kurt glares are her angrily before pushing Blaine lightly off of him. He collects their things before turning to stare at Santana again.

"Aren't you supposed to be a lesbian?" he asks bitterly. "Because you seem to get a lot of pleasure form watching two boys kiss."

"Hey, just because I like ladies doesn't mean that I don't appreciate people making out," Santana defends, throwing her black silky hair back. "And we didn't come to watch you and Frodo making out. We came to tell you that everybody's looking for you, but you two are busy so if you want we'll tell them that you two are rubbing pork swords in a janitor's closet."

"No!" Kurt and Blaine exclaim together, rushing forward.

"Hmm, thought so," Santana sneers, turning around and taking off with Brittany on her heel.

Kurt shakes his head, huffing out angrily. "Well so much for a romantic moment."

"It was still pretty romantic," Blaine says, reaching out to grab the bag out of Kurt's hand.

"Whatever you say, birdy," Kurt says, reaching out to ruffle Blaine's hair, Blaine wrinkling his nose adorably.

"Come on, let's get back in there."

Blaine grins dopily, leaning in to give Kurt one final kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him back into the choir room, Blaine swinging their linked hands in between them.


End file.
